


Unfinished Business

by Myka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: 1001 Places Remus and Sirius Defiled Hogwarts in Many Interesting and Complicated Ways. A Comedy.<br/>Place: Dumbledore's office, behind the desk.<br/>Timeline: Goblet of Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

It was a dark and uneventful night late in March when Remus Lupin received an emergency owl from Dumbledore instructing him to come to Hogwarts immediately. After apparating, some floo access and a very long walk, he was behind the gates and inside the castle well past midnight and surely after all the students had gone to bed. Only Mrs. Norris sauntered through the halls. There were two reasons Remus followed the order: one, because it was an order, and two, because he’d received an owl from Sirius confiding his whereabouts somewhere around the Hogwarts grounds. After meeting Dumbledore, Remus planned to go searching for The Grim. 

He said the password included in the letter and hastily climbed the stairs, expecting to see Dumbledore sitting on his desk. 

“Is Harry alright? Why did you call me-- Remus?!” 

“Sirius?” 

At the same time, both asked, “What are you doing here?” and laughed. 

Sirius beckoned Remus closer, grabbed him and kissed him shamelessly. Then they caught up on recent events and waited for Dumbledore to return. 

"How long has it been?" Remus asked. He was sitting in an armchair, stroking Sirius’s hair, who was sitting on the floor between his legs.

"About an hour." 

"It's late." 

Sirius nodded and relaxed under the touch, then suddenly sat up straight. "Oh, Merlin...we're in Dumbledore’s office." 

"Yes." 

"Moony!" Sirius turned around. "We're in Dumbledore's office." 

"So?" 

"Seventh year," Sirius explained. 

Remus paused. "Uh." He thought, then said, " _Oh!_ " and "No!" 

Sirius was standing now, and grinning, he took Remus's hand and dragged him over to the desk. 

"No," Remus said again. 

Sirius kissed him and fumbled with his robes. Remus tried squirming away and said very firmly, "No, Sirius. We are not having sex in   
Dumbledore's office and-- _Oh, Merlin_ \--" 

Sirius had unzipped his trousers. "Moony," he teased against Remus's ear. 

"We're too old for this," Remus mumbled and Sirius led him behind the desk and dropped to the floor, bringing Remus with him and capturing his mouth with a kiss, hands down his trousers, stroking. 

It was oh-so-wrong, and they loved every minute of it. Kisses and hands, and hard flesh against hard flesh, and rocking their hips. Remus wanted to kiss every tattoo on Sirius’s chest. Sirius wanted to kiss every scar. The moment was right there and-- 

"Ahem." Very loud and clear. 

Remus's first thought was, _'Oh fuck, I’m getting expelled.'_ Then he remembered that he couldn't be expelled. There was much fumbling and many panicked glances as they scuffled with their clothes until everything was back into place. They were still behind the desk, relatively safe and hidden, except that there was someone on the other side. 

Sirius was the first to peer over the desk; Remus followed him. 

Dumbledore saw the heads of two grown men, his most trusted wizards in fact, peeking from behind his desk, clearly disheveled and clearly guilty looking. 

Sirius grinned as he hadn't in years. "Hello, headmaster." 

Remus swore he would never again be able to look Dumbledore in the eyes.


End file.
